


to change this lonely life

by RiotFalling



Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Foreigner lyrics, M/M, extreme softness, sing alongs with the bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Loud music means Tony is in a good mood, which is one of Bucky’s favorite things. He’s still not prepared for the sight that greets him when he walks into the lab.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738372
Comments: 35
Kudos: 334
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	to change this lonely life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the birfday of @letsallsleepoverwork! Happy leveling up bb you deserve all the fluff!! 
> 
> Title: to change this lonely life  
> Collaborator Name: Riot  
> Square Filled: N3, Free Space  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags & Triggers: a lot of fluff, Foreigner lyrics, extreme softness  
> Summary: Loud music means Tony is in a good mood, which is one of Bucky’s favorite things. He’s still not prepared for the sight that greets him when he walks into the lab.  
> Word Count: 680

There’s loud music blaring from Tony’s lab. Bucky can hear it from halfway down the stairs, even with all the soundproofing, and it brings a smile to his face. Loud music means Tony is in a good mood, and good-mood-Tony is one of Bucky’s absolute favorite things in the world.

When he’s in a good mood Tony smiles wider and laughs easier, his pet names get even more ridiculous and he’s extra tactile. Bucky loves all of those things, loves making Tony laugh until the all little smile lines around his eyes show, loves soaking up the easy affection like the poor smitten fool that he absolutely is. More than anything though, Bucky just loves seeing Tony _happy._ Bucky is of the opinion that it doesn't happen nearly enough, Tony should _always_ be happy.

And yeah, Bucky is absolutely willing to volunteer for that responsibility, should the opportunity ever present itself.

By the time he reaches the bottom of the stairs Bucky kind of wants to wince because _wow_ that is some loud music, Tony is going to damage his hearing at this rate, but Bucky figures he can wait to point that out until later. And then he actually _sees_ Tony, and all thought flies straight out of his head.

Because Tony may have a screwdriver in his hand, but he doesn’t appear to be working _at all._ In fact, he appears to be holding the screwdriver backwards so he can use it like a makeshift microphone as he sings along with the music at the top of his lungs. Tony is facing away from him, hasn’t noticed him frozen at the bottom of the stairs and Bucky knows he should say something, at least step a little closer so the door will open and Tony will know he’s here, but it’s taking everything Bucky has not to just straight up melt into a pile of goo.

All he can do is watch as Tony spins towards DUM-E, one hand outheld dramatically, and loudly sings “I want to know what love is!” He still hasn’t noticed Bucky, but the delight in his eyes is visible even from halfway across the lab, practically glowing in the blue light of all the screens around him.

Tony’s smile gets wider when the bot lets out a series of eager beeps that _almost_ matches the tune of the next line of the song and forget saying anything, Bucky can’t even _breathe,_ his heart so huge and warm in his chest that it’s nearly _painful._

“I want to feel what love is!” Tony continues, pulling the microphone-screwdriver back towards himself and then points to the ceiling. “Take it away FRI!”

“I know you can show me,” FRIDAY fills in, voice extra flat and dry as the desert, and a delighted laugh burts out of Tony. Bucky wants to watch this for the rest of his life, wants to leave and let Tony have his moment in peace, wants to go in there and join him, see if he can convince Tony to put on something he actually knows. Maybe ask him for a dance. Wants to press his thumb to the corner of Tony’s smile and _feel_ all that joy.

“I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me,” Tony sings, spinning again and then finally spotting Bucky. He freezes in place, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks and his smile getting impossibly wider before he gives Bucky a sheepish little wave.

Bucky is helpless to do anything but wave back, still smiling so huge that he’s surprised his face doesn’t split. The music is still blaring, but Bucky is barely aware of it past the way Tony’s goofy, shy little shrug has warmth spreading through his entire body. The way his heart leaps in his throat as Tony scoops up another screwdriver and wiggles it at him with a wink in an obvious offer and like hell is Bucky going to turn that down.

_“I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me.”_


End file.
